The Bad Touch
by Bringer of the Tide
Summary: Ratchet works the graveyard shift in the Universe, and Soundwave wanders the halls at night bored. wOOt for human TFs. M for SLASH.


The Bad Touch

The graveyard shift had always had its disadvantages. One, you were always working late into the night, or early into the morning. Two, no matter what, you were always tired.  
Three, no one was ever around when you were bored after your shift. And four, it tended to turn one into a comlete insomniac. Now, thanks to the accursed night shift, Ratchet was one such insomniac. Of course, he had only taken the night shift for a select few reasons.  
For one thing, Backdraft was only eighteen. Plus, there were more fires during the day,  
thus more emergencies for the young EMT intern to attend to. And lastly, the poor kid worked hard enough and long enough, it was a crime to deprive him of what little time he got to rest.  
So Ratchet had offered to take the night shift in the Medbay, and to cover for Backdraft when he went out with Inferno on calls.

'Sometimes I wondered why I agreed to this...' Ratchet groaned to himself, trudging out of the medbay. He ran his fingers through his hair and blinked a few times to clear his vision. He yawned and wondered what time it was.  
"It is 3:27:09, A.M"  
"waaaah!" his automatic reaction was to turn and attack whatever was behind him.  
"Watch it, there, doc. You could hurt yourself." The intruder had moved, and Ratchet's fist hit the wall.  
"oww..." He turned his head.  
"Soundwave, please don't read my mind at three thirty in the morning. It makes me cranky"  
"...Everything makes you cranky." Soundwave said, shrugging.  
"You're quite the comic, you." Ratchet sniffed, proceeding to his own room, thinking wistfully of hiding under the covers until eleven the next morning.  
"Hey, you know I try." Soundwave said, following.  
"I'm sure you do, goodnight now..." Ratchet said, unlocking and opening his door. Just as he was closing it, Soundwave stuck his foot in front of it.  
"...Cut that out." Ratchet said, trying to jerk the door past Soundwave's foot.  
"...No." Soundwave said, playfully wriggling his foot further in to jam the door.  
"I mean it, cut it out!" Ratchet insisted.  
"Nuh uh." Soundwave denied, kicking the door further open.  
"Stop iiittttt!" Ratchet whined, batting at him. Soundwave caught his wrist.  
"Ha!" He cried triumphantly.  
"...Rawrrr..." Ratchet growled angrily, falling toward Soundwave. He bit the hand that held his wrist captive, hissing and growling like an annoyed animal.  
"...what are you doing?" Soundwave asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.  
"Tryin'a get my hand back ..." Ratchet replied muffledly, gnawing on Soundwave's arm.  
"That hurts"  
"Gimme back my hand." Soundwave let go and wiped his wrist off on his shirt.  
"Thank you. Excuse me." Ratchet said, turning around to close the door. Soundwave slipped his arms around Ratchet from behind and lifted him into the air.  
"Yip!!!" Ratchet yelped, trying to kick him. Soundwave prodded the door with his foot, tightening his grip on the struggling medic.  
"Let go!" Ratchet demanded. Soundwave again let go, and Ratchet turned to face him.  
"What's the matter with you?! What's gotten into-" he stopped as he hit the wall. Soundwave had backed him into it.  
"What's gotten in-" Ratchet again was cut off abruptly as Soundwave brought their lips together.  
"...Into...you...?" He finished in a hoarse whisper, still with his lips touching Soundwave's.  
The blue haired Decepticn frowned.  
"...Between night and day shift...I never get to see you, never get to see Backdraft.  
Neither of you are around anymore..." He pouted. Ratchet suddenly smiled.  
"...You're lonely..." he crooned, bringing his fingers to run through Soundwave's hair.  
He nodded slowly in response, resting his forehead on Ratchet's shoulder. Ratchet chuckled lightly, lifting Soundwave's face in his hands.  
"I've a remedy for that." He muttered, allwing his arms to slide around Soundwave's neck. He smiled, playing with soft waves of ultramarine hair.  
"Yes...I've the perfect cure..." He said, bringing his face closer to Soundwave's. He allowed their lips to touch, immediately entwining their tongues, pressing himself closer.  
Soundwave locked his arms securely around Ratchet's waist, biting eagerly at his tongue and lips.  
Ratchet braced one hand on Soundwave's chest, pressing against him harder, biting at his lip savagely to encourage more agressive behaviour. Soundwave complied, pressing Ratchet to the wall. He allowed his hand to wander over the medic's tired body, sending periodic shivers up his spine. Ratchet began swaying his hips, teasingly, into Soundwave's lower body, coaxing forth an annoyed grunt. Soundwave pinned Ratchet to the wall with his free hand, halting his insistant advances. Ratchet, who would have none of this, pushed off the wall, ordering Soundwave back until he tripped and fell, then he sat astride him, pushing the bridge of his nose affectionately against his neck.  
"...I didn't realize how much i'd missed you..." he murmured softly, his slender fingers playing with the hem of Soundwave's shirt. His hands pressed up, pulling the fabric with it. Soundwave let out a soft murmur as pale fingers ghosted over his warm flesh, ducking his head as Ratchet removed his shirt. He pressed a hand to Soundwave's broad chest, allowing his lips to trail slowly down his collarbone. Soundwave laid back, pulling Ratchet over top of him.  
He hovered serenely over the older male, staring down at him with half closed eyes.  
Soundwave propped himself up on his elbows, brushing his lips against Ratchet's neck. Ratchet turned his head slightly, leaning closer to Soundwave as his hot tongue trailed its way down his neck to his collar bone. A low hiss escaped his throat as cool hands brushed aside his shirt and Soundwave busied himself with sucking gently at the base of his neck.  
"Mmmmm..." he hummed softly as Ratchet's hips started to sway against his own. Teasingly,  
the medic pulled away from Soundwave, pressing his palms to his chest, forcing him to lay flat. An impish smirk spread across his features as he lowered himself, sending his scorching tongue over the recesses of Soundwave's chest. Soundwave unsucessfully attempted to suppress a loud groan, causing the medic to chuckle as Soundwave's hands ran through his soft white hair. He simled deviously, biting angrily at the sensitive skin on Soundwave's abdomen. He shuddered, his fingers tightening in Ratchet's hair. He started making his way back up Soundwave's body, moving painfully slow. He stopped to swirl his tongue over Soundwave's left nipple, moving over to continue his ministrations to the other. Finally he made his way back up, pressing his mouth to Soundwave's, admitting him to slip his tongue in. His hand slid craftily down Soundwave's chest to play with the waistline of his pants, tugging devilishly at the zipper. Soundwave's hand caught Ratchet's wrist, and he quirked an eyebrow at the medic, who had a guilty grin on his face. Soundwave shook his head, arousing a curious look from his companion. It was his turn to bear a devious grin,  
only getting an incresingly curious look from the other. He pulled himself up and flipped Ratchet over so he was below him, staring back up at him with a glint of mischief in his eye. He pulled Soundwave down over him, kissing him roughly as he thrust his hips into him with a small, suggestive grunt. Soundwave hissed compliently, trailing kisses down Ratchet's chest, stopping when he reached his waistline. Ratchet murred quietly, running his fingers through Soundwave's hair, his backd arching slightly, head tilted back.  
He hissed softly as he felt a slight tugging at his pants, tightening one hand on Soundwave's shoulder. Soundwave soon had removed the offending fabric and had slipped back up, tracing his tongue across Ratchet's chest along the way. He pressed his palm against the flat of Ratchet's back, urging him to arch up against him. Ratchet obeyed, wrapping one arm around Soundwave's neck, then moving his free hand down to do what he had previously been denied. He had Soundwave's pants off in a matter of seconds, then moving his free hand to brush Soundwave's hair from his face. Soundwave kissed him softly, moving deftly to remove the rest of the offending clothing.  
Ratchet's eyes connected with Soundwaves, and he pulled him closer, catching his lips.  
"I need you...now..." He groaned into his mouth, fingers ghosting across Soundwave's spine.  
The blue haired male grunted eagerly, flipping Ratchet onto his stomach. He nibbled softly at the base of Ratchet's neck, placing himself at his entrance. The medic tensed momentarliy as Soundwave slipped in, then braced himself on his elbows as he initiated a slow, torturous pace.  
Ratchet reared his head, resting it on Soundwave's chest. A sound escaped his throat, somewhere between a surprised hiss and a groan, when Soundwave's hand enclosed around his length and began pumping in rhythm to his thrusts. Fueled on by adrenaline and lack of sleep, Ratchet grunted dissatisfiedly, reaching around to bite at Soundwave's lip. Cue taken, he retalliated by thrusting harder. Ratchet whimpered, reaching up to entangle his fingers in short blue hair.  
A groan eminated from Soundwave's throat as Ratchet's tongue battled for dominance with his.  
Ratchet shuddered, whimpering again as Soundwave began to thrust deeper into him. His hand tightened, causing Ratchet to let out a loud groan. His breathing became heavier with each thrust into him, and white hot flashes of euphoria danced along his spine. He felt his release fast approaching as he panted heavily for air. Just as he thought he couldn't stand it anymore, came to release, and after a few seconds felt Soundwave release into him. He sank to the floor, turning to lay his tired body against Soundwave after he pulled out. They layed together for a moment in silence, no sound save for heavy breathing.  
"...So you missed me..." Ratchet murmured, laying his head on Soundwave's chest.  
"...I missed you, too..." 


End file.
